1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to modular electronic circuit devices and more particularly to a device for mounting and electrically connecting electrical substrates to a carrier substrate.
2. Background Art
In the past few years, the use of plug-in units for electrical components has found favor within the electronics industry. Such plug-in units generally comprise a structure upon which are mounted electrical assemblies or sub-assemblies, the structure being arranged to be plugged in a suitable socket provided on a base chassis. When so plugged the components carried by the plug-in unit are electrically connected in proper circuit relation to other electrical equipment carried by the base chassis.
It therefor is an object of the present invention to disclose a new structure for mounting and electrically connecting, electronic substrates onto carrier substrates.